A Strange War
by BGTom
Summary: Admiral Daala must conquer the 40K Galaxy. Rated M for flexibility. Now updated to bring in even more firepower that Galactic Empire has so the curbstomp hurts even more.
1. Chapter 1

Warning, if scenes of excessive pointless violence, descriptions of people being ripped apart in horrible ways, Adult Situations, BDZ and Exterminatus of Planets, Religious zealotry, the full nature of the Dark Side of the Force offend you. Turn back. But, if you stay you shall witness the final shocking chapter of 40K. Also this a curbstomping fic, don't like it. Too bad, the math favours Star Wars.

Prolouge

The Galactic Empire became aware of the Milky Way Galaxy by accident... An unlucky Ensign tripped and fell on Admiral Daala who promptly threw him off her and into the hyperdrive station. The Gorgon then made a hyperspace jump that slammed it into a similiar area like the Maw. Exiting that Maw Admiral Daala realised that an entire new Galaxy ripe for possible conquest. Sending out probe droids, Skipray Blastboats, and her shuttles, Daala learned of the wars taking place. Leaving a Garrison on a Desert World nearby the Blackhole cluster, Daala returned to the Galactic Empire and contacted her lover and superior Grand Moff Tarkin.

Tarkin took Admiral Daala to the Emperor and allowed her to make the report herself. The Emperor, presented with this Fait Accompli, promoted Daala to Grand Admiral on the spot and immediately gave her command of a Invincible Class Dreadnought, Five Shipyards, 30 Imperial Class Star Destroyers, 12 Venator Class Star Destroyers, 90 Victory Class Star Destroyers, and 200 Acclamator Troop Ships to establish a beachhead from which to extend the Empire. To ensure Victory, Palpatine sent Vader as well. Vader accepted on one condition. He would be permitted to BDZ his homeworld of Tatooine. Enroute Vader sensed his son and Obi Wan. Killing Obi Wan, Vader took his son and turned him to the Dark Side.

As one final note to the operation, a troublesome Senator was sent along with the Task Force, Senator Princess Leia of Alderran, so she was out of the Emperor's hair so he wouldn't be tempted to strangle her for her insufferable attitude that reminded him of the late Senator Amidala...

Chapter One. Portents...

"Brother Andrews, tell me why we are checking out a desert world that has been abandoned 500 years."

"A Priestess broke into hysterics and started screaming about a new threat setting down deep roots and if we hurry we can discourage them from comming. Does that answer your question Brother David?"

"Yes. If it turns out to be enemies to the Imperium, will us scouts be able to get first crack or will Terminators go first."

"Of course, we are going in first.Just relax. You'll get your shot at the Enemies of mankind."

"Attention my brothers, we will be exiting the Warp in 10 minutes. I want this planet searched quickly so we can continue on towards the Gothic sector. For the Emperor!" Azrael the Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels said over the intercom.

"Well you heard our brother. Now lets move brother David."

...Imperial Outpost...

Colonel Ferguson had been stuck on this Desert World for 4 months now. As per standard doctrine, his outpost was powered down so as not to give away his position. Several times an unknown Ship would fly by and drop whatever it was carrying on the planet's moon before flying away. Despite his curiostity he did not order a recon of the moon and instead had the 2,000 men under his command dig trenches and hollow out the mountain they were nestled in. He had even had hunting parties sent out to bring in the native animals for study. That was about to change.

"Colonel, we have a massive energy signal originating 1 AU from us. I don't think these are our normal visiters."

"Size of possible fleet."

"I am getting a reading of one 18 Kilometer ship, twelve 7 Kilometer ships, and 40 3 kilometer ships. Their acceleration put them on a heading towards us. Orders?"

"Put the Garrison on alert and send up the Red flare to recall the Hunting party."

Commander Azrael thanked the Navigator for bringing them in close to the planet. At full speed they should be in orbit of the planet in 30 minutes. "Anything on sensors, Bond Brother Captain."

"Nothing so far, but if its Dark Eldar, they would be powered down."

"True. continue on present course."

Chapter Two: Walk Closer.

Lt. Colonel At-37 "Pete" was a veteran of the Clone Wars and in charge of the 800 strong Desert Trooper force. Every since that fleet arrived 3 days ago, his team had positioned themselves under cover in the open. A casual look would have shown their cover to be a rock among many. It wouldn't be till you got right on top of them that you would realise that the rock was fabric. Looking through his scope on infrared setting, he watched 10 scouts approach his postion from 10 kilometers away. Using his eyes and thoughts, he designated the ten scouts to his snipers. When the scouts reached 20 meters, he would give the order to fire. So he waited as they closed the distance from ten kilometers, to 5 kilometers, to 1 kilometer, to 500 meters, 50 meters, 40 meters. The scout leader held up his hand to halt his group and Pete almost gave the order to fire, but held off when he realised they were recieving a communication. 'Probaly been recalled to orbit. If they had found our base, I would have recieved a warning.' Pete thought. Watching for the scouts leave, he finally gave the order to get up. As one their covers went up and his battlion was revealed. All in all, a good day.

"Brother Andrews, whats going on."

"Necrons, it seems a Star God is resting on this planet's moon. We will rendevous with our pickup and prepare for boarding actions Brother David."

...Space...

"Comfirmed, three Tombships and 90 escorts moving in against us. They got us trapped." The Captain informed Commander Azrael.

Sighing, Commander Azrael picked up the fleet wide com. "All ships, long we have served the Emperor and in death we will still serve. Set for ramming speed so that we take these foul Xenos with us. For the Emperor!"

As one the Dark Angel fleet accelerated towards the Necron fleet. Arc Lighting flashed out and hit several ships, but the severity of the blows was not enough to stop the fleets charge which slammed into the Necrons. The Bond Captains flew well and planned well, by blowing their warp cores upon impact to ensure the kills. The Star God would not get his meal for the week. Angryly it ordered its warriors to consume the souls on the planet it was studying. Immediately transports headed towards the planet to disgorge 200 Monoliths, 30 Destroyers, and 10 Heavy Destroyers. The Necron's God would have his dinner.

Chapter Three: Who sends Skeletons into a Firefight?

Colonel Ferguson watched the defiant charge of the Dark Angel Fleet with awe. Instead of surrendering they took their enemies with them. Such courage. "Sensors."

"Fleet B has been totally destroyed. Registered a combined explosive force of 200 Teratons. Wait, one of Fleet B's smaller blastboat is tumbling into the atmosphere... Right on top of us!"

"What! Wait till it is 40 meters up, then tractor it in."

"Yes sir...Oh shit. Sir, I am picking up multiple imbound fighters at 3,000 Gs from the moon followed by multiple transports. There course sets them towards us."

"They knew we were here? Sith, they think we ratted them out. Red Alert, sheilds up, suppressive battery fire on my mark. Where are our Stormtroopers." Colonel Ferguson yelled as sirens went off through the base.

"Lt. Colonel Pete, has just finished returning toward the base. He reports that he needs 20 minutes to resite all the heavy weapons and he will be ready." Major Jarvis called out from the plot table.

"Sir, this is CAG, permission to launch."

"Negative CAG, I am holding your pilots in reserve. Standby for my orders." Colonel Ferguson replied.

"Sir, we have the craft in the tractor beam and are pulling it."

"Enemy fighters are now 10 Kilometers from the upper atmosphere."

"Supressive Battery fire now!" Colonel Ferguson ordered.

As one, the 20 light turbolaser batteries and 40 heavy laser batteries opened fire. The barrage knocked back the Necron Doom Raiders and the transports, destroying many in the process. They withdrew to reorganise and try to land elsewhere.

"Perimeter established." Major Jarvis said.

"CAG, you are free to launch." Colonel Ferguson said into CAG's com.

"Rodger. Launching." With that, CAG's 36 TIE/ln fighters launched into space to tackle the Necron Doom Raiders. Targeting one of the Doom Raiders, CAG opened fire and managed to hit it. Whooping in delight as the Doom Raider blew apart, he almost missed his Wingman's warning of another Doom Raider on his tail. Juking left, the Doom Raider overshot him and allowed his wingman to destroy it. "Stay with me boys, lets sweep up those transports that look like they could be carrying Heavy Armor."

"CAG those transports have heavy fighter support and the transport themselves are bristling with weaponry." Beta Lead said.

"Well then Beta lead have your sqaudron draw their fighters of and Deer Sqaudron will jump your pursuers, now execute."

"Rodger." Beta Sqaudron accelerated at the Necrons and opened fire. Each Doom Raider hit spilled its pilot out into space where they would be pulled by the planets gravity into a firey death. As anticipated, the Necron fighters gave chase only to be hit from the side by Deer Sqaudron, then again by Beta Sqaudron as they hit their reverse thrusters to turn around, effectively wiping the Necrons out.

"CAG, why don't we hit that trailing ship as its leaking fuel."

"Good call, Black 2. Tally Ho." Cag replied as he thumbed the trigger and opened fire on the transport in question. Walking his fire across the hull with the rest of his wing, they succeeded in blowing it apart.

"Which one is next CAG?" Beta Lead asked.

Checking his screens, CAG noticed six wings of enemy fighters closing in. "Colonel, I got six wings inbound. Rquest permission to disengage. We had the advantage of surprise this time, but we need withdraw for another time."

"Granted, return home."

...Groundside...

Lt. Colonel Pete's men were as ready as could be. Everyone was in deep cover with only their guns showing and relying on the scope's direct feed into their helmets. Heavy weapons were set in protective redoubts with clear lines of fire. AT-STs were in redoubts and AT-ATs were set for a counter attack. As he looked threw his scope he watched the Necrons approached. Noticing their skeletal appearances, he wondered if they were droids. Dismissing the thought, he waited till they closed to 5 Kilometers, before giving the order to fire. The opening volley was devastating and wiped out the approaching force's support vehicles. If the Alien force was dismayed, they did not show and instead up their pace and opened fire. Lt. Colonel Pete couldn't help but admire their courage as his men mowed them down. "Concentrate on their support weapons, then target their PBIs."

"Medic!"

The call made Pete wince. He only hoped the poor kid wasn't too badly wounded. At least their armor came with an automatic painkiller injection system. Using his com, he called his mortar crews. "Fire support, TOT grid F, 4.7 Klicks, Fire for effect."

12 mortars in back of his position answered immediately. Each loader dropped three rounds down the tube. Each round went up and deployed a parachute at a preset altitude till they were all level. Once level, the parachutes detached and the 36 mortar rounds dropped into the Necron ranks and distintergrated an entire Necron Battalion.

A blast hit an AT-ST and killed its driver. The gunner retaliated by unleashing the AT-STs concussion genade on the Necrons before another hit blew the AT-ST up.

"Sir a new group is coming up." Captain Fret called out.

"I see them." Pete replied.

This new group unknown to Pete contained Pariahs. Created to kill pyskers, they did just as well against normal infantry. Running towards the Storm Troopers, they waded through the Blastech DLT-20 Feild Rifle fire, which bounced off their armor. Here and there one of the Pariahs took a hit from from a T-21 to the head and fell down or was destroyed by an E-Web or AT-ST. The rest made it through to the first line of trenchs and opened fire."FPF," Pete shouted into his headset which sent mortar rounds right in front of his lines to throw the Necrons back. However, Captain Fret was blown in half along with 4 others by the Pariahs, before an AT-ST blew them out of the trench. But more of the Pariahs came and what was thought to be a one sided slaughter turned into a desperate fight as each successive Pariah sqaud pounded the Storm Troopers until they gained the first trench line and several foxholes.

"Here comes another lancer squad!" A sniper shouted.

Pete cursed. These special assault squads with long rifles resembling lances were pissing him off. They came charging in with their heavy armour that only his heavy weapons could penetrate. Those sqauds had inflicted most of the 200 causilties he had suffered so far. "Damnit, wheres our support. Colonel Ferguson, I need Air Support."

"Negative, our TIEs are tied up fighting their fighters and one of their capital ships is moving in to bombard us. I can spare the 4 bombers and the Shuttle. Thats all I can spare. Sorry, my friend, if Admiral Daala doesn't return, we... We just have to sell ourselves dearly. Colonel Ferguson out"

"Shit I don't believe this. C company follow me, we are retaking the our ground. Tracker 7 and 8 support us." On his order the two AT-STs opened with their concussion grenades to bust out the Necrons. Once the savage barrage was up, Pete led his men in the counterattack.

Chapter 4. Other Galaxy Same Day.

'thoughts'

Darth Vader distinctive breathing could be heard before he even entered the Bridge of Grand Admiral Daala's Flagship Conquerer. Daala turned to greet the Empire's Chief Commissar and his son Lord Nemesis and Lord Nemesis's Consort, Lady Mara. "Lord Vader, Lord Nemesis, Lady Mara, welcome aboard. Princess Leia will be joining the Fleet within an hour. I have also acquired a rouge trader ship known as the Millennium Falcon, captained by Han Solo for scouting out ahead of us."

"Good, the Emperor wishes that this new Galaxy be conquered quickly. He has authorized us to use the Death Star prototype in defense of our latest acquisitions." Darth Vader replied.

"Excellent, it will give us the chance to test its ability to target capital ships. However, it will take awhile to establish the Holonet relays."

"That is where my Favorite, Mara comes in. She can maintain a psychic link with the Emperor no matter how far away from him she is." Lord Nemesis spoke up from under the hood that concealed his face.

The off handed way he said that caused Daala to look at Lady Mara. She couldn't see her face though as numerous purple veils obscured her face. Not able to see her eyes, she turned back to face Vader, "I would be honored if you join me for dinner at 1500 to discuss our plans."

"We will meet you then." With that Darth Vader and his family left.

Turning back to the viewport, Daala oversaw the fleet's disposition as a flight of the brand new Tie Interceptors flew by the bridge. Satisfied that everything was in order she turned to her Flag Captain, "Captain Gallus, I will retire. Inform me when Senator Organa arrives."With that she left the bridge to head towards her office. As she did so she looked over the Intelligence dossier of Lord Nemesis. Age 17, Planet of Birth: Unknown, Homeworld: Tatooine. Command status: Commissar. Noble rank: Third in Line to the Throne of the Galactic Empire. Consorts: Mara Jade age 17. Children: none. "Hmm, quite an achievement for one so young. Good thing I have enough clout to prevent my crew from being systematically promoted all a sudden."

...Lord Nemesis's quarters...

Lord Nemesis removed his cloak upon entering his room. 'The answer is no Mara.'

'Grr. I didn't have to wear a veil while in the palace.'

Lord Nemesis turned toward Mara and lifted up her veils to see her face before answering her, 'You were not a public figure then as you are now. Further do not forget that you are pregnant with my heir.'

'I'm only a week pregnant my Lord. Its not like I am helpless.' Mara shot back while looking at Nemesis with her scathing green eyes.

'I am taking no chances and this matter is closed. I must practice my battle illusions with my father. When I return be ready for dinner. I have already instructed your Handmaiden to assist you.' With that Nemesis step out and a veiled matron stepped in. Walking down the corridor, Lord Nemesis came his fathers quarters, where his father was waiting outside his door for him.

"Welcome my son, you seem troubled."

"Its my Favorite, she isn't adjusting well to her new position."

"She is as strong willed just like your mother. Though not necessarily bad, she must be kept on a short leash. It is as much for your protection as hers. You never know when people you call friends become enemies. In time, she will grow to accept her fate as your help meet. Now it is time to work on your ability to animate and solidify your illusion to where it can actually fool living organisms into thinking it is cut or dead." With that Darth Vader strode to his meditation circle and kneeled down. Luke entered a meditation circle as well.

Both began chanting the ancient Sith Tongue to focus their power. Though Vader was experienced enough to do this without chanting, Lord Nemesis was relatively new to the Sith power of illusions and thus chanted in order to grasp the power. While they chanted, two illusions of Mandalorian Warriors sprang forth and began discussing amongst each other. "Now my son, the next step is to visualize the enemy through your illusion's eyes and order your illusion to kill it or them, but remember only use this when your forces are outnumbered. There are reasons that this method is strictly controlled. Now kill the Nexu across the room."

Lord Nemesis's illusion walked up to the chained Nexu. With a burst of hate the illusion raised its weapon and shot the Nexu in the head. Nexu died without a sound...

Mara Jade sat at her vanity as her Handmaiden/Midwife comb her hair. She was still confused as to how she offended the Emperor into being given as a concubine to Darth Nemesis. 9 days ago, she was summoned before the Emperor. When she approached the Emperor smiled at her and beckoned her closer.

"Welcome back my daughter. I have a reward for your great service to me."

"You are most gracious father."

"Good as I have determined your skills are no longer required and that you can serve me far better as Lord Nemesis's Favorite."

"What."

"Now, now, my dear daughter. Lord Nemesis is young and quite handsome. Its not like I am giving you to Lord Vader." Palpatine answered while chuckling as he moved closer to Mara to lift her up. "This matter is closed."

Three hours later Mara found herself under Lord Nemesis's powerful body, when he was done, he fell to the side of her and pulled her close to him.'I must say that that felt good.'

'Hmmph!'

'The Emperor told me you would be a defiant one. However, you are mine and you'll do well to remember that.'

So it was with all men Mara felt as she sighed.

"Is something wrong my lady?"

"No Halley, I just don't love him. I was an excellent operative. What did I do to displease the Emperor."

"On my homeworld my lady, we had nothing but arranged marriages. Only barren women were allowed to work and only then as Midwives. But, even then most of the arranged marriages turned out fine. Just give it time."

"I wish I shared your confidence."

"Tantive IV we have confirmation of your code clearance. We will escort you through the wash."

"Thank you Digit 6, wilco. Tantive IV out. Well your Majesty, there isn't much to see here. Don't know why the Empire wants you here." Captain Antilles spoke.

"Captain, perhaps I am being shown that secret weapon we have been hearing rumors about." Princess Leia replied.

"Well don't get your hopes up." With that Captain Antilles followed the TIE fighter towards the Conqueror. Surrendering his controls to the Hanger Deck, he made a soft landing.

Admiral Daala stood up as Lord Vader, Nemesis, Lady Mara, Princess Leia, Captain Han Solo, Boba Fett along with his wife, and her 4 Line Captains entered the Dining Hall for the working dinner. As they took their seats, food was served and everyone but Vader started to eat. Catching Mara's eyes, as she was wearing a light purple veil that covered her face from the nose down to the collar of her dress and held up by a gold strand that went up to a jewel situated on her forehead then over her head. Two additional gold strands from the jewel sloped down, to two other jewels on side near her ears, to frame her eye and loop around to the main strand. As she looked, Mara picked up a piece of meat and and slightly moved her veil so that she could eat it without removing her veil. "Lady Mara, does the Emperor wish for me to begin?"

Mara did not answer her directly, but turned toward Nemesis and communicated silently to him the answer to Admiral Daala's question. "My Favorite informs me that the Emperor wishes you to begin." Nemesis answered for Mara.

Picking up her holo projector control, Admiral Daala activated a map. "5 months ago, an accident sent me into another Galaxy. I spent a month in the Galaxy surveying it." This caused everyone to look up. "This Galaxy is smaller than ours at 100,000 ly across and contains 100,000,000,000 Stars. The Galaxy is tag M1260 and is one constant war zone that the Emperor has ordered us to bring under control."

"Why am I here then?" Princess Leia asked as she stood up to deliver her diatribe.

"Sit down Princess." Vader said while using the force to put her in her seat.

"You are here because some areas with the right persuasion can join us without a fight." Admiral Daala continued, "We will proceed towards the other Galaxy, upon permission of the Emperor, and then exit the other Maw in Galaxy M1260 and from there proceed to an outpost 20 ly away on a desert planet. We will set up a base camp and begin to start bringing the Local Areas under our control. Once we are strong enough, we will strike for the Heart of the major governments to bring Galaxy M1260 under our New Order."

Mara turned toward Lord Nemesis and again silently communicated with him.

"My Favorite has informed me that the Emperor has given his blessings and permission to start."

"Thank you Lord Nemesis and Lady Mara. I now conclude this meeting." Admiral Daala answered. The assembled Guests finished eating then got up to leave.

Chapter 5: Hard Work

Lt. Colonel Pete ran up to a scarab and jumped on its back and opened fire on its head, before shooting another scarab in the face. Reaching behind his back he disconnected his thermal detonator and tossed it into a foxhole that the Necrons had taken. The blast blew the the 4 Necron warriors out of the hole where a trooper armed with a T-21 opened fire on them. Around him the 340 effectives of his battalion were pushing the skeletal warriors back as the 10 AT-ATs and 13 AT-STs supported them. Over head four TIE Bombers strafed the next wave of Necron warriors. "Come on you apes, you wanna live forever!"

Around him his men surged forward and opened fire on full automatic. Here and there a man had a leg blown off or was blown apart, or they like Captain Sess, had there head blown off next to Lt. Colonel Pete. "Sir, we are running low on Blaster charges and the Scout Walkers are running low on energy!" Sergeant Hank shouted."

"Dammit, these bastards are starting to piss me off." An E-Web operator taking a hit didn't help his move. "Someone man that E-Web!" Pete shouted as he popped up to shoot a Necron Warrior in the face before dropping down again.

"Beta 9 break left!" CAG shouted. But it was too late and the Necron Doom Raider scored a direct hit on Beta 9, shattering the TIE and sending the TIE Pilot hurtling into space. CAG followed the Doom Raider and blew it out of the sky. Now he was down to 18 fighters and more and more enemy fighters kept joining the party. Accelerating up he attacked another group with his wing man."Cut to the left, I'll take the leader," he ordered before getting in between two Raiders and firing. Accelerating towards the Doom Raider's carrier, he pulled up just in time and his pursuer crashed into his ship. "12 more coming up."

"Incoming Ordinance!" The sensor officer shouted as 2 fifteen megaton warheads hit the shield.

"Lord of space where are you, help us." Colonel Ferguson prayed as more hits on the shield rocked the base.

"Coded IFFs!"

Thanks to Darth Vader's warning Admiral Daala had the Fleet exit Hyperspace in line formation with their heavy batteries facing their expected foes. "Fire all Ion Batteries, I want those ships taken immediately! Launch fighters, Acclamators park the Deathstar Prototype in high orbit and then send your troops to the ground!" As Daala shouted her orders, massive Ion bolts slammed into the 5 Necron Cruisers and disabled them as shuttles launched from the ISDs towards one of the Cruisers as turbolasers destroyed the other four ships. For the Necrons, it was a shock to know that living metal is no match against a one teraton shot from an ISDs' heavy turbolaser battery.

"That is no moon. I can sense much inside of that Moonship. We best destroy it with the prototype." Darth Vader spoke up from behind Daala.

"Very well. Captain Efek, I am authorizing you to fire on the moon."

Upon receiving the order, Captain Efek computed the firing solution and then pressed pop up hatch open. Once the hatch was open he inserted a key into the slot and turned it. The superlaser disk concentrated its power and sent a 105 petatons of TNT into the moon. Later on he would be admonished for using that amount power on a small moon. 24 petatons, more power than a sun puts out in its lifetime, is enough to blow an average planet apart instantly. For a small moon, 500 teratons would have sufficed.

It would be cold comfort to the Star God on the moon. His death cry would have unforeseen consequences...

The Techpriest in charge of monitoring the GEoM was about to go off duty when the monitor flatlined. Hitting an alarm, he moved towards the throne with his fellow Techpriests as the Companions and Emperor Class Titans moved out of the way. Opening the throne they immediately began to restart his heart and force oxygen back into his body. As the Emperor's condition further deteriorated the Fabricator General came in with more advanced equipment to continue the fight to save the Emperor's life. Finally the Emperor stabilized and they put him back in the Golden Throne. Turning away from the throne room, the Fabricator General sent a memo to an associate that read:**Begin Operation Restore. We can no longer dally. Only a powerful pysker wave could have attacked the Emperor in his weakened state. We shall heal the Emperor.**

Darth Vader led the fleet's attack wings against the remaining Necron Doom Raiders. "Form up, Oddball, take your bombers and support the ground forces. Everyone else with me."

"Rodger."

The fight was on as Vader's fighters slammed into the Necrons with a fury. Doom Raiders were blown apart and hunted down. As the fight developed, Vader took note of the TIE Interceptors in their first combat trial.'Excellent, I will place more orders to Sienar after this fight. The Interceptors will prove a great addition.' Turning towards a group of Necron fighters he destroyed them with ease. Targeting a sixth, he held off and let his wing man knock it out. Fighter combat was losing its challenge these days. Further afield he watched the transports carrying the boarding parties break off their assignment. "Lord Nem..." His answer was provided by the Necron ship self-destructing. "Skiprays try to disable their fighter and Spacetroopers assist them.

Pete was being pushed back again. He had only 130 men left. As he fell back he clapped in his last plasma cartridge. As he was about to fire, a welcome sight appeared. LAAT/Is, LAAT/Cs, Lambdas, Delta Barges, and AT-AT Barges came out of the sky with several wings of bombers. Immediately they began opening fire on the Necron Warriors and began dropping troops and armored vehicles. He gave the order to counter attack. "Come on Boys, time to pay these bastards back tenfold."

The surviving Desert Troopers charged with him. Setting their rifles for maximum power they spent their plasma packs right into the Necrons, ripping them apart and distintergrating them. The Necron caught in a bowl died under the furious firepower of the Empire's Stormtroopers.

Interlude 1:God Emperor of Mankind

Soundtrack:Ghost in the Shell Movie Opening

A ga maeba, kuwashime yoini keri  
A ga maeba, teru tsuki toyomu nari

Yobai ni kami amakudarite,  
Yoha ake, nuedori naku,  
Tookamiemitame

The Adeptus Sororitas chanted their prayer for the Emperor's safety. For the Fabricator General he oversaw the operation while blessing the equipment and placating the machine spirit. The process was complex.

Veins were rebuilt

Muscles that had been smashed by Horus were rebuilt and strenghten.

Organs that had ceased to functioned were restored

Skin was exposed to low power ultraviolet light to rebuild its resistance to sunlight

The spine was reorganised and the Emperor moved his finger out of reflex

As carrier signals continued the Emperor began to breathe on his own 

"Increased brain activity. He is waking up." 

"Bring the Table up so he can walk."

When the table was fully upright, the Emperor opened his eyes and saw far...

Chapter 6: Daddy is Awake and Aftermath.

The High Lord of Terra went flying out the door. "I have only ever served you my Lord." He whimpered.

"You would have me whimpering at your feet." The GEoM retorted before decapitating the man. Turning toward the replacement High Lords he began to speak. "My Empire is in shambles. Chaos, Dark Eldar, Necrons, Orks, Tau, and Tyranid fleets are running amok through our territories. My remaining Loyal Primarches are missing, most of our tech base is in decline, etc problems," the Emperor slammed his fist onto the conference table, "Gather the Levy, I am taking most of the Fleet to the Eye with every Chapter we got, I am taking Chaos down no matter the cost. Dismissed!" The Emperor then moved towards the window and looked upon Earth. 'Beautiful Terra, what have I wrought to your beauty.'

An enraged shriek followed by an apologetic voice drew his attention.

"You pig, (followed by a loud slap) I am a Sister of Battle."

"I was only complimenting your figure." This was followed by a vase smashing over a head and a very pissed off Sister of Battle storming pass the door.

"Leman Russ?" The Emperor breathed before another voice spoke up.

"Leman, one day your pursuit of wine, women, and song is going to be the death of me."

"Jaghatai Khan?" The Emperor rushed out the door and saw his surviving loyal sons Leman Russ, Jaghatai Khan, Ferrus Manus, Roboute Guilliman, Vulkan, and Corax. "My sons. You have returned."

Lt. Colonel Pete helped his only surviving Officer, Lt. Dash up from the ground. A Lancer had blown his right leg off. Looking around himself, only 120 of his men were alive and fully half of them were wounded and everyone else... Pete looked at his abdomen. Another centimeter an the shot that burned off his armor would have killed him."Medic, get over here!" Then he saw him. Darth Vader had arrived on the field and he and Lt. Dash instantly straighten up.

"As you were men. Medics, this man's unit recieves priority for care." Several medics came running after that order. "Brigadier General Pete, you have done well. All your men have done well, promote every one of them two grades in rank. Take 4 days leave with your troops once you submitted your report."

General Pete nodded as Vader moved among his troops. Vader had always been loved by Pilots and Stormtroopers for his frontline command presence. As he walked among the field of death he noticed pfc. Fred. Looking at his charred body, he noticed that his wedding band had survived as he reached down to remove it to send to his wife the body came to life.

"Noo, I still alive. Ah, don't take it please" The panic stricken trooper pleaded, shocking Pete.

"Its ok, I'm not going to take it. Medic!" Two medics answered his call promptly. After they had gotten Fred aboard a medical shuttle, he turned and picked up a Necron weapon. Walking across the devastated field, a piece of metal caught his eye. It seemed to be moving. Curious he followed it to a crater. Looking into the crater he saw a reforming Skeleton Warrior. "What the Hell are you!"

"Necron, your worst nightmare human." The reforming Skeletal Warrior spoke.

"We'll see about that." Pete raised the Rifle and fired.

Later on after compiling all the battle footage, he was glad that they had capture most of these creature's weapons. Nothing less than full distintergration was needed for these things.

Brother David started to wake. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a tank of liquid. As he started to panic a lethal dose of a drug entered his system and killed him.

"Lord Vader, the Patient is now dead." A medical droid intoned.

"Excellent, I gained everything I need to know from him Grand Admiral Daala. He would have committed suicide anyway after he learned what his mind betrayed to us."

"Well that Rock Ship sounds formidable, but it will be no match for the prototype if they decide to investigate what happened to a third of their force. We'll have to up our schedule especially in light of General Pete's report. The thought that such a foe as these Necrons could exist is unsettling and we need to secure a better base. There is a Castle Age Society 3 lys away from here. It has resource rich moons and Gas Giants for neighbors and the planet itself seem to have the same abnormality of Naboo in having no core, but its held together by unlimited plasma. There are also a cluster of 18 neutron stars 60 lys away from which we can mine Neutronium. We can be there in 8 minutes." Grand Admiral Daala spoke.

Interlude 2

As the GEoM boarded his shuttle with his sons, he noticed that Leman Russ had a large red hand print on his face. "Anyone mind telling me what Russ did."

"After that feast you threw, that Sister of Battle that slapped him earlier apologized as she didn't know who he was. Of course Russ had to suggest that she share his bed." Vulkan spoke up while smirking.

"Russ, this isn't Fenriss and you can't expect every women to appreciate sharing your bed." The Emperor chastised.

"Sorry father, but now I'm in love with her."

Every one sighed at that and shook their heads sadly.

Chapter 7: Battle for Gataca

Admiral Daala stood on the bridge of the Conquerer and watched the countdown clock. When it hit zero the ship came out of hyperspace where its particle shields immediately registered 3 impacts from fighters. "Sensors."

"I am reading a 160 kilometer ship, 11 eight kilometer ships and numerous smaller escorts. Energy readings are low however, I don't think they comprehend our entrance."

"Well then destroy the escorts, disable the large ship." Daala ordered. Though the fleet was still 5 light minutes away, the range of their turbolasers was rated at 20 light minutes range. For the Biel-Tan fleet which was recruiting Warriors and taking on food, the shots from so far away shocked them. Half of Biel-Tan's fleet was destroyed before they could activate their shields and holofields. Immediately the fleet scattered, against the usual foes, that would have saved them. But, the Empire was not one of those foes and by scattering they were picked off one by one by the superior sensors of the Empire. "Now target Ion batteries on the big ship. Venators, Victory mk. 1s, and Acclamators may begin landing operations." Admiral Daala rattled off on the all fleet intercom as Ion bolts began to fire upon the Craftworld. 'This is getting ridiculously easy, I'll have to ask for a few more Mandatore 2 Dreadnoughts and a few thousand Carrack Class Gunships for rapid raids.'

"Ma'am, our Ion bolts are not connecting with the hull, they seem to have reconfigured their shield, but they have an opening at the top." Sensors called out.

"Suspend landing operation. Imperator and Victory mk 2 squadrons commence a microjump on top of that ship on my mark. Execute." There was a brief flash as the ship executed the microjump with the 30 Imperators and 30 Victory mk 2s. coming out on top of the massive vessel on there ventral side, they immediately opened fire on the Craftworld and disabled it. "Launch boarding crews. Resume landing operations." The mission clock read 1:30.

Lord Nemesis and Lord Vader were sparring in the Gym as Mara Jade was watching while taking knitting lessons from her handmaiden/midwife, when the alarm klaxon went off. Turning off his lightsaber, Darth Nemesis turned to the Red Guards that were Mara's bodyguards. "LT. Kanos, escort my favorite back to our quarters," he ordered. He walked out the Gym with his father as Lt. Kanos helped Mara's servant down so she could help Mara down. As Nemesis and Vader walked down the hall, they felt the slight sensation of a microjump. Moving on down they sensed a disturbance in the force as the ship's Ray Shields powered down. Immediately the two Sith Lords activated their lightsabers and put the blades where the force told them to do so. Within seconds two Warpspiders materialized within their blades.

"Come my son, we must clear the ship."

Mara Jade also felt the disturbance and brought out her lightsaber and placed it where the force told her. She was rewarded with a dead Warpspider. A scuffle around the bend followed by a death gurgle told her that the Noghri had eliminated another opponent. Smirking under her veil, she moved on with her escorts.

R2-D2 was fixing a conduit on the Tantive's hull when several Warpspiders and Howling Banshees appeared in the Hanger. Moving forward R2 shot his fire extinguisher into the face of a Howling Banshee before she could stab Leia and then tripped her. Once the Howling Banshee was on the ground Leia fire into her head.

Else where in the Hangar Boba Fett had hit his rocket pack and picked off another Howling Banshee, while Han pick off a Warpspider with his powerful gun. Chewie covered Han by knocking out a Howling Banshee cold.

The Brief Hanger fight signaled the end of the infiltration attempt. Most of the Eldar rematerialized outside the hull while the rest never made it anywhere in a concentrated manner to do any good and where easily picked off at the cost of four Storm Troopers who had the bad luck of Banshees rematerializing within them. One unfortunate Banshee materialized in a sonic detention cell while her sister was lucky enough to be captured by Alderaani security. On the Bridge Admiral Daala listened to the reports with shock. "Bring the Ray Shields back up and Ionize that ship fully now."

Lord Nemesis with a platoon of Space Troopers approached the massive ship. As they approached the Airlock a few electronic beeps filled their headsets as R2 appeared behind them and latched on to the hull. "Then open the Airlock." Nemesis replied.

"Boop Deep Teep." R2 answered as he cut open an access panel and shorted a few wires to open the Airlock. Once open Nemesis and his Platoon moved in.

"All right, Lt. Daght hold this Hanger. R2 with me, I'll need your assistance to hack the controls," Lord Nemesis ordered as he took off his suite and activated his curved lightsaber. Moving forward across the hall he spotted several Dark Reapers. Reaching out with the force he ignited their rockets causing them to blow up. The Reapers were thrown backwards, but their Armor protected them from their own weapons malfunctioning for which they praised the Destroyer. But it would be short lived as Darth Nemesis called upon the Dark Side to increase his speed to 5 times normal. Calling upon his lessons in Form 2 lightsaber fighting, he slashed upwards into the first Reaper killing him instantly before slashing downwards into the second Reaper and killing him, then a quick twirl that decapitated two other Reapers and leaving only the Exarch.

The Exarch was shocked at this man's amazing speed. Backing up from the deadly blade bearing down on him. Throwing his weight into his sword arm he swung at the human only to end up rolling on the floor as his eyes started to go blind he watched a curious sight that beeped at him before bringing his cape over his head and his life.

"R2, deactivate their security systems." Lord Nemesis ordered as he strode into the hanger control room.

"Boop de ge." R2 replied as he hacked into the mainframe and started overriding the security codes and turning hangar controls over to waiting Imperial shuttles which immediately made way towards the Craftworld.

The Spacetroopers in the Hangar kept watch down the Vehicle road to the Hangar. Their equipment was extraordinary and made them light tans. Weapon systems included two shoulder mounted, magazine fed grenade launchers, a right gauntlet blaster cannon and a left gauntlet miniature proton torpedo launcher. Each gauntlet also included laser cutters to penetrate ship hulls. They were the most powerful Storm Troopers around and today they were to earn their pay as Eldar Armor backed by Infantry came their way. Taking aim with their proton torpedoes they targeted the lead tanks and opened fire wiping them out and the nearby Infantry. They then launch grenades into the backup cause by the leading element's destruction and wreaked even more havoc, vaporising Dire Avengers, Guardians, and Howling Banshees. Ripping apart Eldar Tanks, Walkers and Dark Reapers until the vehicle road was one seething roiling and flashing charnel house of death. After 5 minutes of intense firing in which the Spacetroopers racked up an impressive butcher's bill with the lost of three Spacetroopers who got tagged by a Fire Prism Tank. The Eldar Commander never-the-less sent in another wave, guessing correctly that the Spacetroopers were out of ordinance for their anti-tank weapons.

The next wave came more cautiously, reconnaissance by fire. Walking their bombardment into the Hanger to scatter the Spacetroopers. Lt. Daght ordered his men to both sides of the road entrance and waited for the Eldar to come through before attacking at point blank range. At this range their power armor, built in blaster and cutting lasers once more precipitated an Eldar massacre though at this range Eldar plasma weapons and fusion guns were able to be brought to bear and 7 Spacetroopers went down. Undeterred, Lt. Daght punched an Eldar in the face, smashing through and opening fire through the head into a Howling Banshee. Then the Hangar Doors opened and the bays magnetic seal kicked in to keep the air in as Delta Transports approached and began firing and disgorging Stormtroopers who immediately opened fire on the Eldar. With these reinforcements the Eldar broke and ran only to be gun down or captured.

Leaving the control room Darth Nemesis ran down the corridor into the fist habitat. Several Guardians were on patrol near a supply of flower. Waiting until they were close to the flour, he sent Sith lightning into the flour. The resulting Fuel Air Burst engulfed the Guardians and killed them. Moving forth he came across one of the Craftworld's schools. Ignoring the children and their teachers he vaulted over them and continued to another corridor. Going down the corridor he came across a Reaper platoon that was desperately throwing on their equipment. Moving quickly, he slashed straight through them and left them dead with precise cuts through their eyes. Moving past that massacre he came to a stairwell. Going into it he headed up letting the force guide him to the unknown objective. Coming across a sealed door that had been welded shut, Lord Nemesis did not let that stop him and cut the door open. Going in he came across an edifice that had blue lights swirling all around it.

"You have defiled our sacred place human and for that you will pay!" An Eldar Farseer shouted as he catapulted downwards at Nemesis.

Avoiding the blow, Nemesis swung upward, but the Farseer anticipated the move and flipped up and rebounded against the wall to swing his sword at Nemesis. There was a loud clank as the two blades locked together. "Prik how interesting." Nemesis spoke before going for a force push at the same time as the Farseer. Both grunted as the strain from pushing their power against each other. Knowing from his father's teaching that this sort of contest couldn't go well, Nemesis kicked the Farseer in the groin then slashed upwards to decapitate the hands. Catching the Farseer's sword, Nemesis crossed the blades and cut the Farseer's head off and then turning around threw the Farseer's sword into the Infinity Circuit. The Infinity Circuit sparked then died. All the Eldar on board felt its protection fade away and became disheartened. Many threw down their weapons and surrendered, others tried to flee, but were cut down, and some ended their own life by selling their souls to Khaine and charging the Imperials only to be cutdown. The Craftworld was now in the hands of the Empire.

Emperor Palpatine was enjoying his sleep with Roganda Ismaren when Mara voice woke him up. 'Mara, do you have any ideal what time it is.'

'Sorry father, I forgot, oh I didn't realize you were busy.'

Palpatine felt Mara's blush across the force. 'Mara you are hardly innocence," Palpatine replied as he stroked Roganda's hair and revealed the gold collar that proclaimed her status as Palpatine's favorite, 'Just give me your report.'

'Right, here is the summary...'

When Mara was done Palpatine replied, 'I'll send an additional 2,000 warships, 3,000 troopships, and 5,000 armed cargo ships. However, I can not send much more than that until you secure more territory, make that understood to Grand Admiral Daala.' Cutting the connection, Palpatine turned towards Roganda.

After sending her message, Mara went back to the bed she shared with Lord Nemesis. As she approached, Lord Nemesis held the covers open for her and allowed her to settle close to him before he lowered the covers. 'The Emperor will send the ships.'

'Good... Thats odd.'

'What?'

'I just sense the presence of 4 in this room when there should only be three.'

'Thats because my egg split while you were aboard that Craftworld,' Mara replied as she guided Nemesis hand towards her womb. 'Its a boy and girl.'

'Yes, I see, I can sense their strength in the force even now.'

Next chapter: The Primarches return to their chapters and are received joyously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 8: The Journey.

Leman Russ was enjoying himself with wine, women, and song on his ship. His men likewise were enjoying themselves. After several millennia of chasing down traitors to make up for not being with the Emperor at the final battle, he was finally back with his men for the Wolf Time. All around him his Wolf Brothers danced with the chapter's serf women and the Orders Hospitaller: Order of the Cleansing Water detachment of Adeptus Sororitas that he arranged to have assigned to his personal Battlebarge. Only one fair maiden was left as he had arranged before hand with his men. As he approached her, she looked up.

"Oh, you."

"I would be honored if you join me Sister Madeline." Russ said with his hand out to assist her from her seat.

"Very well." She replied as she took his hand. Though tall for a woman at 6'3", which she had to be just to carry the equipment she wore on campaign, she was still dwarfed by Leman Russ. Looking up at the Primarch, she nodded her assent. With that they joined the dance. "May I ask how long we will be in Warp?"

"4 months warp time, 4 years real time, my dear." Russ replied with his trademark Wolfish grin.

"Can we afford to be out of touch that long?" Madeline asked.

"Sure we can, not much can happen in the time we spend here. Distress signals take at least a month to be heard on average from at least 13lys due to all the background noise in the Warp and depending on the skills and strength of the Astropath."

………………………………………

"Admiral Odd-Ball, we picked up Prowler 123-78's distress signal 159lys away from here. They say they are experiencing engine trouble.

……………………………………..

"Once a distress beacon is sent, it takes a few months for relief to arrive and then it must travel from its translation point which can be far as 1 AU to 7 AU from the Planet depending on the skills of the Navigator and how far they are jumping from. Then you have to launch fighters and Gunboats as they can't jump with you."

…………………………………….

"Admiral, we can be there in 20 minutes."

"Very well, helm, set course and engage hyperspace engines. CAG, launch our compliment of ARC-170 fighters and the Gunboats so they may jump with us."

"Yes sir."

…………………………………..

"Because of these problems, ambushes are extremely hard to pull off."

………………………………….

"Admiral, we have arrived in Synchronous Orbit over the Planet. Commander Donovan's wing is approaching the Prowler with the rescue bird… That's odd; we should be hearing them now."

"Guardia actual, this is Donovan, I'm not picking up life signs."

"Gravity Alerts. I picking up distortions, shit! 50 Vessels just jumped in."

"Radiological Alarm, Antimatter Warheads inbound, brace for impact!"

…………………………………

"But, when an ambush does occur, especially in orbit, there is no escaping for the most part."

"Hasn't anyone ever succeeded in escaping an Ambush?"

"Not to my knowledge."

…………………………………

Engagement time 00:53 seconds

V-Wings fully launched within twenty seconds of the barrage were in full scale dogfights with Necron Doom Raiders and Jackals all over the Guardia.

"Bravo Wing cover the portside, the point defense batteries took a beating there. Donovan, take your wing and knock out that ship in grid 7-8-2. All others you are free to engage." CAG shouted out.

Admiral Odd-Ball took even more action. "Helm, bring us to bear on the lead ship. Bow torpedo tubes stand by for salvo fire. Fire!" The 4 torpedoes, each rated at 2 petatons, tore apart the Necron Tombship they were fired at.

The Necron Lord on the surviving Tombship immediately ordered retaliatory strikes with all weapons at the Necrons' disposal as the Guardia and its fighters attempted to run the gauntlet out of the trap.

"Increase our shield strength to maximum and burn out the engines. Nav override the safeties to the nav computer so we can jump out of here."

"Aye Sir."

"CAG, recall the V-Wings, combat landings."

"Aye Sir."

"Nav computer over ridden."

"Last of the V-Wings aboard."

"Jump."

The Guardia with its surviving escorts disappeared, barely avoiding getting hit by the Necrons' most powerful weapons. Once more the Necrons were thwarted and next time the gloves would come off.

……………………………….

When the celebration was over, Leman Russ saw Sister Madeline off to her Order's quarters among the Apothecaries. Once he saw her off, he headed towards his room to sleep. Soon, the Imperium will have its victory over Chaos. But, it always paid to get a good night sleep before engaging in battle.

………………………………

Admiral Odd-Ball looked grimly at the after action report. Portside point defense batteries were smashed beyond repair. The paint job was completely gone. 123 V-Wings about a quarter of his total fighter compliment had been destroyed along with 5 Skipray Blastboats. A total of 367 crewman dead, and 48 wounded. Altogether, a depressing night.


End file.
